Fated to Wait
by iAmMikael
Summary: -H/M- Follow up of Season 10 final episode. The coin toss was made but heads or tails? Nobody knows. UPDATE: CHAPTER 7 is UP! In-progress.
1. Fated to Wait

Disclaimer: I apparently don't own any of them. Yup, wishes really don't come true.

A/N: I try to make my Harm & Mac fantasies come true in this installation. It's not that I'm trying to be humourous but if it's funny, it's mission accomplished. :) I realize that a) I don't really like seeing sad happenings between Harm and Mac b) a funny and easy-going pace is how I would prefer them to be in and finally c) isn't humour much easier on the heart for us Harm&Mac shippers? C'mon! Who agrees with me say "YEAH!"

And yes, reviews are good for the heart too.

**-0-0-0-**

**Fated to Wait**

**2315 Zulu**

**McMurphy's Tavern**

"Mac and I have an announcement to make," Captain Harm slipped an arm around Mac.

Silence ensued among their friends.

"We're getting married."

Everybody's faces lit up; Bud, Harriet, General Cresswell, Coates and even Sturgis. They stood in a circle and congratulated them.

"Congratulations!" Coates beamed.

"Outstanding," said the General who raised his glass. "I knew you'd finally come around to the Marines."

Harm and Mac laughed.

"In either London, or San Diego," Mac pointed out.

"And for this marriage to be successful, one of us has to resign their commission," Harm said though they all already knew that in an instant.

"And, it's no surprise that we couldn't decide which one," Mac said rather sheepishly.

"So, we're going to let fate decide," Harm casts an affectionate look to his wife-to be.

Then he turned to Bud who then placed his glass down and dug into his pocket.

"When Admiral Chegwidden retired, he gave me his JAG coin. And I thought this would be the perfect moment to use it," Bud said smugly.

Everyone nodded as though the plan was genius enough to work. It was apparent how this was going to be resolved. Harm and Mac was letting a coin tell

their fate. Bud went through great lengths to show the two sides of the coin to everyone. He looked at Mac.

"Bride-to-be, will call."

The anxiety mingled with nervousness made Sarah dread having to make this decision. She leaned into Harm who stood by her like a pillar. She gave it a

moment's thought and figured, if Harm had a say in this, he would definitely pick 'Heads'.

"Tails," came her answer.

Harm smirked as though he'd predicted for her to say that. Bud was grinning as he prepared to toss the coin.

"I've always wanted to do this at the Superbowl!" he said. Here's goes."

All eyes were on the coin as it flipped up into the air. It seemed to be moving in slow-motion. At least, in the eyes of Harm and Mac, it did. For a moment, everyone stopped breathing. Then it made its decent. The coin fell and fell but instead of landing on Bud's outstretched hand, it went between his fingers like sand. There was an unmistakable 'thunk' sound as it hit the wooden floor, followed closely by the sound of the coin rolling away. Somehow, it managed to slip by the many feet that trudged along the tavern floor and seemed to vanish within the dark compounds of the bar.

**-0-0-**

The JAG crew stood silent and in awe. Bud stared at his hand. His empty hand, and a sinking feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Definitely not a good sign.

"What just happened?" said the lady behind the bar who noticed that they have been standing still for very long.

No one flinched. Harm's eyebrows knitted closely together as he made the first act of sucking in as much air as he could before he suffocates. Everyone else did the same. Mac was a little too stunned to say anything as her senses slowly regained it's sharpness. The General had cleared his throat and his hands were no longer raised. His drink left untouched by his side. Sturgis and Coates exchanged shocked glances but still, no one broke the silence. It took the guts and the frustration of Harriet Sims-Roberts to clear up this tension.

She stood up with arms akimbo.

"Lt. Commander Bud Roberts. How could you do this!" she chided her husband who blinked hazily at her. "I knew I should have been the one tossing the coin. You are just too clumsy to be having such an important job! You see now, where is the coin Bud. Where?"

"Uhh.. Harriet, I-"

"Don't you! I knew after seeing you play 'Monkey-In-The-Middle' with the AJ and Jimmy. Your fingers just couldn't hold it down. You've got butterfingers!"

Harriet threw her hands up as Bud slowly comes around.

"But honey, I didn't do it on purpose!" Bud protested.

"Harriet, it's okay," came Mac's voice. "Uhm, I'm sure we can still make a decision.._without_ the coin," she hesitated.

"Oh Colonel, we might still be able to find the coin. I'm sure we can!" Bud stood up suddenly feeling terribly remorseful.

The rest seemed to nod and began a hasty search of the missing JAG coin.

"Excuse me sir," Sturgis said as he ducked under one of the tables.

"Uh hi, could you lift up your leg for awhile," Harriet smiled at a couple by the corner.

Harm and Mac was astounded but managed to shoot each other amused glances as their friends went all out just to find that coin. Despite the small confines of the bar, lit only by several dim spotlights, they doubt the coin could be found.

"So, what now," Harm turned and drained the last of his beer before turning to lean his back on the counter.

"Ahh... I'm not sure. Either we wait for the coin to show up or we decide which of us will resign," Mac sighed.

"Yeah? Neither of us could decide on that Mac. What makes you think we can now?" Harm glanced her way and chuckled at Bud who was annoying a man sitting by the window.

General Cresswell had retired back to the bar and took his glass.

"Well Captain, Colonel, looks like that marriage might have to wait."

"What made you think we can't decide on who'll resign?" Harm spoke slightly offended.

The General raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Are you kidding? If it's one thing I'm sure about you two is that you can't agree on anything. Let alone decide on who'll quit," the General laughed at his own words.

Harm and Mac stared at each other and realized that he was right. They can never agree on such a drastic decision like this. Their jobs were on the line! They both knew they were too good at it to just let it go. After much searching, the JAG crew sighed in defeat. The coin was no where to be found.

"Sir, I promise I'll be back here in the morning to find it. It just.. it won't feel right if the decision was made any other way," Bud looked at Harm with

pleading eyes.

"Well Bud I'm just not sure if our plane ride can wait," he replied regretfully.

Everyone felt disheartened. Especially Bud who felt immensely responsible. He would not know what he would do if the Captain and Colonel decided to part ways. Heck he'd probably quit his job. He have resulted the biggest break-up in the history of JAG. It was unquestionable, Harm and Mac should have gotten together long ago. They were the talk of the office, their names were brought up by petty officers at lunch, by judges in their chambers, by their co-workers and friends. There was no denying that these two, were bounded by some strange fate.

And Bud Roberts have ruined it.

Or have he?

"Captain Rabb, I would be forever grateful if you would allow me to find that coin. If you don't Sir, I'd regret it for the rest of my life," he said as he stood as tall as he could.

Harm looked at his close friend whom he had known for years longer than he had known Mac. How could he possibly let his friend be miserable for the rest of his life? With one big sigh and his flashy grin, Harm pat him on the back.

"Bud, I can't let you live a life of regret all the way. So yeah, find that coin Lieutenant. And let me know once you got it," he smiled.

Bud heaved a sigh of relief. His wife shook her head and thought that was a close call. She could not imagine living with a miserable Bud!

"I'll help you find it Lt Roberts," Coates added in.

"I guess those cases will have to wait General. We've got a serious case on our hands right now," Sturgis winked at Harm who grinned.

General Cresswell looked at each of his commanding officers.

"Well, let us all go home and settle this matter in the morning then. I could use a warm bed."

With that, the JAG crew left the tavern. No one noticed the shiny JAG coin sitting idly in a small crevice of a wall at the far back of the bar.

**-0-0-**

_/TBC/_


	2. The Evil in Him

**AN: **Well thank you for the wonderful reviews. :) You guys are so kind! sobs Honestly, for the second installment, I had a little bit of a writers block. The inspiration came along when I was listening to Roy Orbison on the radio. Ah! How strange.

I love writing about Bud. He's practically the only character in the show that I can imagine doing silly things. Oh you'll know what I mean. :D And also because the dude's got a prostetic leg! Guy's my hero already!

My love for Harm and Mac is endless. So shippers, here's another one for you! Cheers!!

**-0-0-0-**

**The Evil in Him**

**1610**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

Number of days coin has gone missing: 3

"How's the coin search going Bud?" came a voice at the door.

Bud jerked from his chair and almost fell over. The phone that was pressed to his ear slipped, but he somehow managed to juggle it back into place. The concentrated look he had disappeared, replaced by his ever friendly smile. Harm grinned from the door way and sat himself in the chair.

"What? No, no. This is important. I don't want that. Well, you can tell them that it's not needed to do that. We'll be coming back tomorrow. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye," Bud ended the call, his ears burning from hours on the phone.

"Sound pretty agitated there Bud," Harm pointed out and stared at his friend's ear.

"Oh, it's nothing Sir. I've been on the phone for hours," he spoke and leaned back. "Did you know that the owner of McMurphy's have asked if we'd like some contractor to bring the tavern down!?"

The shocked look Harm had on his face was priceless.

"Why on earth would they do that!?" Harm asked incredulously.

"Well apparently this search that I have been doing for several days have annoyed them quite a little," Bud said.

Harm raised an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, a lot but it's all for the JAG coin Harm," Bud spoke and was surprised.

Then he noticed Harm was not in uniform. Just then, Mac entered and she too was out of uniform. For some unexpected reason, Bud was happy that his two close friends were still nearby. He couldn't really fathom the thought of them being gone forever. He enjoyed their company, dropping by his office and being the good friends that they are. After ten years however, that will all change. Now he wonders, does he really want to find the coin!?

"Bud!" he felt someone probed his shoulders.

Bud blinked and stared up at Harm. He shook his head to clear the fog. Harriet must really be getting to him finally because just then, his mind was running with all sorts of scheming plans. The ones he had were just deviously evil because he had just planned on letting the coin remain missing forever! Who knew, Bud Roberts had evil in him!

A small smile crept to their friend's face as Harm and Mac pondered on what had just possesed Bud.

"I'm alright," he stood up abduptedly and limped away.

"What was that all about?" Mac turned to Harm.

**-0-0-0-**

**McMurphy's Tavern**

"We're out of our minds, that's what!" Harriet stared at her husband who could have possibly lost his mind.

"Harriet! Keep your voice down!" Bud whispered loudly. "Someone might hear you."

"Bud!" she stood straight from behind the bushes. "It's 4am in the morning. Noone's here."

Of course, she was right. The tavern have been long empty. The last person had swaggered off, drunk senseless. Bud peeked over the bushes and after realizing that the coast was clear, he straightened himself. He made his way to the front door and tried the knob. His wife blew out a steam of air. Indeed the morning, or night, was cold.

Bud walked along the perimeter of the tavern and found a window that has been left ajar. He looked over at his wife and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Like a child," thought his wife.

They climbed in, not without some pushing, pulling and comments added in for good measure.

"You've been eating more than you should," Harriet said to Bud casually who stared at his tummy.

They scoured the area, in minimal light streaming in from the open window. No, they did not think of bringing a torchlight. They didn't even bring the car because Bud had feared someone might get curious over an abandoned car by the tavern. They shuffled along the floor, slowly their eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Ugh! Could we at least on the lights?" Harriet spoke from her position under the table.

"Honey, I'm quite sure someone might suspect.. Hey!" Bud stopped speaking when he realized the lights were switched on.

"I can honestly tell you that we won't find a thing until the lights are switched on sweetheart," Harriet spoke sweetly as she stood by the switch.

With a roll of his eyes, Bud continued searching in every nook and cranny that he can find. Then he stuck his hands into his overcoat and took out a long, metal object.

"Oh no. You didn't-" his wife gasped.

"I did!" he beamed.

Bud Roberts have brought along a metal detector. In fact, he had just bought if off the second-hand store at a very good offer. Harriet didn't even took the effort to ask. She just stood by him and watched as he fumbled and managed to get it working. The contraption whirred and started sputtering little sounds. It whizzed and buzzed as Bud moved it from side to side. Harriet felt ridiculous for coming as she plopped onto the nearest chair.

Then the metal detector made a long whirring sound. Whoa, this thing makes all kinds of sounds!

"Found it!" Bud crouched down by a table at the far back of the tavern and slipped a hand into the darkness.

His hand felt several webs that entangled around his fingers. Then there was something cool and hard. He slipped it out and lo and behold..

"The coin!" Harriet jumped off the chair and hugged her husband. "You are just so cunningly though clumsily genius."

Bud smiled. "Which is exactly why I love you so much!" and she planted a long kiss on his cheek.

**-0-0-0-**

**0645**

**Harm's apartment**

Number of days coin has gone missing: 4

Harm turned over to his side and lets an arm fall over the sleeping figure beside him. Mac stirred in her sleep as her eyes blinked wide open. Big brown eyes greeting her partner.

They've been living together for four days now. The feeling just seem to fall into place. Or more specific, it filled up that void. They both didn't want to get out of bed. It was one of those morning that was warm and cool at the same time. For a moment, they stayed that way, staring into each other's eyes. Then slowly, without much words, they got up and prepared for the morning jog.

**-0-0-0-**

"I don't remember the weather being this beautiful!" Mac lets out a breath as they made the turning point after their first kilometer.

Harm took note of that as they jogged along, passing by other joggers. The sun had risen over the clouds. Indeed, the weather was splendid. "Perhaps it has something to do with the company you're in."

The flyboy grin he flashed her almost made her lose her footing. She managed to catch herself before tripping. Since the night the proposal was made in quite a heat-of-the-moment, Mac has never gotten over how happy she was. She was practically brimming and yes, her heart fluttered. Each time she looked his way, and saw him looking back at her.

She blushed.

"Is that a blush I see Marine?" Harm shot her a side-way glance which got her composed.

"You better concentrate on where you're going sailor," she smiled.

They made it to their 4km point when they saw a crowd gathered by a building. It was McMurphy's Tavern. They shot each other glances before jogging towards it.

"Nothing was stolen. The chairs and tables have been moved around a little. But besides that, it was almost as though the break-in never happened!" said one.

They slowed and allowed themselves some breathing time. It appeared, just by listening to all those people, that someone have broken into McMurphy's Tavern through the unlocked window. Joanna, one of the lady bartender cut through the crowd and shouted over the sound.

"People, nothing was stolen. So there's no reason to gather anymore. We'll be opening at the usual hour so please, disperse!"

Some took offend to that but they let it slip. Harm chuckled and went over.

"Disperse?" he asked her and she laughed.

"I learnt that from one of your navy boys. Funny what just happened," she looked around, pondering hard.

"Well, least no one was hurt," Mac said.

Joanna eyed the two suspiciously.

"Say... weren't the two of you supposed to be..."

"Ah.. we're _still_ working on that Joanna," Mac caught on fast and Harm just grinned at her.

Joanna appeared shocked and suddenly began talking incessantly.

"Still? I'd say you're _way_ overdue. I mean, do you have any idea how many times this guy talks about you? He's like a Sarah Mackenzie spokesperson."

"Joanna, could you-" Harm began.

"Hang on Harm. There was one time I overheard him talking on the phone with someone and he said your name out loud and that he's 'finding the right time' to tell you something."

"Uh.. Joanna-" Harm tried again but failed.

"Let me finish. Harm can't get enough of you Sarah. He's like, he's not Harm if you hadn't entered his life," Joanna said curtly. "Harm has been head-over-heels in love with you since the first time he met you Sarah!"

That must have struck a nerve because the Captain turned a bright crimson-red which was further accentuated by the morning sun. That could have majorly been mistaken as anger but truly, Harm was just deeply embarassed at that revelation. Joanna giggled as Mac watches Harm's burning face with a gaping mouth. "Since the first time we met? Boy, he's got it in big-time!" she thought.

"And you were planning to tell me this, when?" Mac enquired with one sexy stare and some sultry bedroom voice.

Harm just managed a smile as they bid farewell to Joanna who went to open the bar. They stood there for a moment. Mac still pondering over that little information that she have heard. The first time she met him, she did feel that strange tingly feeling. She figured that was just her nerves working on overdrive because it was her first time as a JAG officer. However, she didn't think that he had the hots for her since the beginning! This only fuelled her love for him even more. "He has kept that feeling in him for _that_ long? That must have been hard!" To hear someone say that Harm is in love with her would be the understatement of the year. Harm has been in love with her forever!

She allowed the topic some rest and they continued the jog back home.

**-0-0-**

_/TBC/_


	3. Guess Who's Back?

**AN: **Whoa, I really kept you all waiting! Truly sorry but now that my exams are over, I'm sure I can get back to writing… Perhaps. Here it is, the third installment. ENJOY. 

**-0-0-0-**

**Guess Who's Back**

**0905**

**JAG Headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

Number of days coin has gone missing: still 4 days

The moment the Admiral stepped into the JAG building, he was greeted with smiles. Some came and shook his hand, others looked on with sparkling eyes at the long time father of the JAG headquarter who lead his team with dedication, conviction and care.

AJ was not really there for a glorious come back to JAG. He was there for one mission only.

**-0-0-**

**General Cresswell's Office**

Petty officer Coates knocked urgently on the General's door and received no reply. She looked over her shoulders and could almost feel the Admiral's eyes on her. She knocked again and heard a stern 'Enter'.

Before she could get two words out, the General cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"What ever it is, I'm sure it can wait till I'm done with this stack of reports Petty Officer," the General spoke with his nose buried in a file.

"I'm sure it can," the Admiral spoke from the doorway.

For a moment, there was silence. The General raised his head, the file quickly forgotten. The Admiral stood his ground. Coates felt like a lamppost about to come tumbling down.

A beat and Coates started to stammer. Then the Admiral strode forward, while the General started to stand. The two men came face to face and a wide grin exploded onto their faces.

"AJ, you look older!" the General beamed.

"Speak for yourself!" the Admiral chuckled.

The two men shook hands and pulled each other into a brotherly hug. Coates stood at the corner, slightly bemused but relieved beyond measures. She had never known the two men were already acquainted. Though she was sure everything would be worst if they weren't friends. Then the little reunion ended and they were staring at her.

"Uh, I'll go make you make you some coffee Admiral."

The Admiral started to say something.

"Don't worry Admiral. I'll make it just the way you like it."

He tried to say something else but Coates had already left. Then he turned and smiled again. It wasn't everyday that he gets to meet his good friend. 

"Let her be. They've missed you that much," General Cresswell spoke.

AJ grinned and there was a glint in his eyes. He had missed them too.

"So tell me, how was the Caribbean?" the General began and leaned back into his chair.

"Well once when you've been to so many places, it'll all starts to look the same. But the beaches there-" here the Admiral closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, reminiscing.

"Ah, I can tell. You've always got the goods. While I'm stuck here. You didn't tell me your team is the most hotheaded officers I've ever come by. What on earth did you do to them AJ?" the General spoke, obviously bemused despite having spent a year with the team.

The Admiral laughed heartily and had to admit to that. Though he'd use more colourful terms like unorthodox or maybe even wild.

Coates came in with a cup of coffee.

"Is there anything else you need Admiral?" she asked.

"Yes. Call me AJ. Not Admiral. And while you're at it, tell everyone else to call me AJ too," the Admiral said.

He had a frustrated look, which Coates recognized, as his 'pouting' face. She can tell because his bottom lip would jut out a little and his eyebrows would raise themselves slightly till it looked as though he was putting on a 'puppy-dog' look.

"Sorry sir. But you being here is really quite unbelievable. I mean that as a good thing. Everyone's talking about the great-"

Just then a knock came from the door, stopping Coates mid-sentence. The General gave the 'Enter' command. Harm and Mac walked in and stopped in their tracks the moment they set eyes on the Admiral.

"Admir-" Harm began but was cut short.

"The next person who calls me 'Admiral' will not live to see the light of day," the Admiral warned.

Mac didn't need much to probe her to walk forward with that dazzling smile of hers and hug him.

"We've missed you AJ," she muffled into his shoulder.

"That's more like it," he nodded in approval and returned Mac's hug.

"I heard some really good news but it was just too bad that I needed to hear it from our favourite reporter," AJ chuckled as he released one of his most dedicated JAG officers.

"Coates?" the General guessed.

"Close," he turned to glance at his friend. "Harriet called me at 4 in the morning while I was floating along the Caribbean sea. She tells me that two of my best officers were getting married… and I… didn't need to guess who they were."

Harm's ears burnt bright red while Mac sputtered like a fish.

"Awh c'mon AJ. It was a pretty last minute decision. We were going to inform you-"

"Save it for the wedding day Captain," came the curt reply which got Harm standing at attention.

Apparently, Harriet has updated him on more than just wedding bells. Mac smirked and patted her fiancé's arm.

"It's good to have you back AJ. Now, You were talking about the Caribbean sea?" she hooked her arm around the Admiral's and led him out.

Harm was left standing, still registering the fact that the Admiral was there. General Cresswell came and stood in front of him.

"You should go and catch up with the Admiral. Out of all the people he has told me of, he was and have always been especially proud of you."

Harm took that to heart and smiled. Then he turned as he watched Mac and AJ walked out to the bull pen.

"Ah, always known he liked her more than me," he chuckled and followed them out.

**-0-0-**

/TBC/ _Why is the Admiral back? And what has Bud been up too? Hmmmm……_


	4. The Women of JAG

**AN:** A recent review urged me to continue the next chapter, so here it is. **CHAPTER FOUR**. Hehe! Thanks to _**lormar**_ for the sudden and unexpected inspiration. :) This chapter, is all about the women: _Mac, Harriet and Coates_. And I love all three of them! I actually wrote this chapter within one night so I do hope it's not too clumped together. Like many others, I'm letting the story lead it's own path and see where it goes.

Thanks again for the reviews! So tell me what you think of this chapter! Constructive reviews are welcome!

--Casper signing out!--

**-0-0-0-**

**The Women of JAG**

**1315 Zulu**

**Saturday**

**Mac's Apartment**

Number of days coin has gone missing: 5 days

People have never described Sarah Mackenzie as a patient woman. Persistent, yes. Persuasive, most definitely. Charming in a not so obvious way. She's not exactly the kind of person you would challenge to a competition at a firing range or the boxing ring. You would just be asking for trouble. She was all the rave among most of the juniors. Especially the men. Sarah never liked attention and though people have praised her, either about her job or her looks, not once did she take them as a rise to the next level. Always consistent and only sometimes, better than average.

She is a woman of many traits but patience, is unfortunately, not one of them.

So the nine years at JAG have been rough but to see it all come down to this left her in awe. Ever since she had come to terms with her feelings for Harm and to realize that she is getting married to him. Well, never in nine years did she see all this coming! Fantasies not included.

It had cost her many heartaches and tears when it came to the "issue" of Harm. She has never understood many aspects of their tumultuous relationship; if he loved her. If she loved him more than she ever loved any other man. If fate is just toying with them. Fate has indeed been very cruel to them and she never learnt to trust it anymore than she would trust a sleeping dog. If all the obstacles they faced were a test or a sign. She wanted so badly to tell him how she felt numerous times but, he always had someone else hanging onto him. Deep inside, she was too afraid to say out loud, she knew that Harm loved her. She believed that all those women he went out with were just a show. A show that worked because it would make her rear that ugly head of jealousy. Yes, Sarah Mackenzie is a jealous woman.

So when her future husband came and planted a kiss on her lips, telling her that he will be out with the Admiral for the afternoon, she was left alone. Not like that was a problem. She loved seeing AJ and Harm together because she knew Harm looked up to AJ like he was his father. Huffing, she switched the television off. She guessed that it might have been almost five days since the coin has gone missing and she decided to drop by the Robert's residence and check up on the search. She unfolded her legs from underneath her and stood up from the couch. The afternoon was blazing hot so she hadn't bother to dress heavily. All she had on was Harm's over sized Navy sweatshirt which hung loosely and covered half her thigh.

She padded to the bedroom and examined the contents of her closet. The lazy Saturday was keeping her in a light mood so all she slipped on was a t-shirt and jeans, not caring much for make-up. She gathered the keys from the dresser and headed out to her car.

**-0-0-**

Harriet have been swamped with chores. All these chores were making her lose weight and she notices that her jeans were no longer accentuating her womanly assets. She had caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror leaning against her bedroom wall and saw how the small of her back seemed narrower. Her upper arms were no longer quivering as much when she moved and even more astonishing to realize that her pants was half-way down her waist.

The doorbell was ringing and she didn't have time to pull on something else. She trudged down the steps, two at a time and gasped at the visitor.

"Mac!"

Sarah chuckled and they hugged. With a cock of her head, she listened.

"The house is too quiet Harriet," she spoke incredulous.

"Yeah, the twins were just fed. AJ's up playing video games. Bud's at the office."

She released Sarah and squirmed noticeably.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked and saw Harriet frowned slightly.

"Oh, I think I need a new wardrobe. Look at this! I can put my whole hand in and it's still loose."

Sarah laughed and walked into the living room where AJ greeted her with a wave.

"Well I don't know if Bud have told you but you look even better than ever," Sarah spoke in her monotone, no-nonsense voice.

Harriet harrumphed and put her hands in akimbo.

"Are you saying that I've only looked good all my life?" she grinned.

She folded the top of her pants and let it rest on her waist. Sarah kissed AJ on the crown of his head and looked around.

"Hey, how's that coin search going?" Sarah asked pointedly.

Harriet froze and then shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself. I'm guessing Bud's still searching for it."

"Really? Because it's been five days and the coin's still missing. Do you think Harm and I should just find another way around -"

"**NO!**"

Sarah stared at Harriet, surprised but she managed a smile.

"I mean no," Harriet smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm, okay. I'm just not sure. I can't sit around and wait for the coin to show up. Wherever it is," she rested her palms on her thigh and contemplated. "I'm thinking of some other way, an alternative maybe."

Harriet sat on one of the sofa and filled her mouth with air before speaking.

"Maybe, you two can get married right here!"

Sarah looked up with her eyebrows raised and lips parted in a perfect 'O' shape.

"I mean here as in here, in Falls Church," Harriet hesitated and saw Sarah ponder on it.

Sarah pursed her lips and she thought: that might be a good idea. She and Harm wouldn't have to wait much longer for the coin. What about San Diego and London? Who's going where?

"You know what!?" Harriet spoke so suddenly that Sarah jerked out of her reverie. "Forget the JAG coin! Let's just use a quarter."

That must have been quite funny because Harriet started laughing and Sarah could only smile and watch as her friend lose her mind.

"Harriet," she called. "Harriet!"

"**HARRIET!**"

The laughing fest ended and Harriet saw that Sarah didn't think she was serious.

"Of course, I meant that as a joke! Hah! A quarter, that would have been silly. Listen, I'm going to pull on some fresh clothes and we can go get lunch. Be right back!" and she disappeared up the stairs.

Sarah blinked and shrugged.

"Mom's been very weird lately," AJ looked up at Sarah.

"Weird? How weird?"

"She and dad would whisper to each other a lot and they would send each other sticky notes like 'The treasure chest is safe and locked' and many more."

Sarah cocked her head quizzically and wondered if this boy was telling her a weak joke or a strange revelation.

"Oh really? Did they say what's in the treasure chest?" she played along, if he was even playing.

"Yup. They said there's treasure inside and we're not allowed to touch it."

"Are they playing a pirate game?"

"Nope. Mom and Dad want to keep it a secret and they're not playing. But I know it all along. Dad says it's a JAG thing."

For a kid his age, he can tell some very believable story. Harriet was soon downstairs in a cream-coloured blouse and jeans that she last wore years ago. She called AJ to get the stroller ready as she went to fetch the twins.

Sarah sat quietly and wondered: treasure chest? JAG thing? Maybe the boy was pulling her leg but AJ was never known to be telling such strange stories to her unless if it was only based on what he'd seen. Certainly she can believe part of the story. Besides, AJ wouldn't come up with something about a 'JAG thing' if he's playing around. So Bud and Harriet were keeping a secret about a treasure in the treasure chest. She found that even harder to believe!

Harriet called to her from the door and they set off for lunch.

**-0-0-**

**1400**

**JAG Headquarters**

Petty Officer Jennifer Coates liked her table clean and organized. She wasn't really a perfectionist but a neat person. She comes in every morning with a cup of coffee for the General, a bottle of water for herself and a stack of files. She would then hang her coat, fill her tumbler with the water and enter the General's office without knocking, for the General always comes five minutes after her. The staff would file in ten minutes after her arrival and she would already be doing her work by then.

That afternoon, the General had just returned from lunch and had told her he didn't want to be disturbed while he goes on call with a General over at Quantico. She nodded and left her post briefly for the fax machine. From where she stood, she could see Bud in his office, frowning over some case that he's been on since morning. She faxed the paper and walked over to Bud's office, tapped lightly on the door panel.

Bud gave her the usual greeting; wide smile and raised eyebrows.

"Sir, permission to speak freely."

Bud nodded. "Permission granted Coates, what's up?"

"Sir, I've been thinking about the coin. It seems to me that it'll never be found," Coates voiced her concern for the first time in five days.

Bud looked at her and carefully chose his words.

"Well, the coin is pretty small. Give it another day or two. We'll find it."

He sounded so confident that Coates was surprised.

"I'm sure you will but what about the Captain and Colonel? I'm getting the feeling that they can't wait any longer."

She was right. In every way possible. Bud turned serious and worrisome. He took a long time to say anything. He leaned back into the creaky chair, then he leaned in front and rested his elbows on the table.

"Coates, what do you think of the Captain and Colonel staying here, say, forever?"

Initially, her shocked expression got him worried. Then her eyes lit up as a big grin broke upon her face.

"You found the coin, didn't you?"

**-0-0-**

**1430 Zulu**

**The Spicy Club Dining**

Harriet was wise enough to have chosen a less classy place for lunch because the twins were starting to whine. As they settled down, the menus were distributed to them and drinks were ordered. Sarah received a text message from Harm saying that he's over at McMurphy's with the Admiral if she needed anything. The waiter came with their drinks and stood there, watching her. Harriet looked up from her menu and watched the waiter. He was obviously young and new and very much smitten by Sarah. Harriet giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

The waiter jerked his head and quickly walked away.

"You know Mac, sometimes I feel like I should be carrying cards around with your number on it."

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked at the absurd thought.

"Maybe it's because everywhere we go, people just keep staring at you," Harriet spoke easily as she scanned the menu.

Sarah lowered the menu and cautiously looked at her surroundings. The young waiter who tended to them was staring at her. She wondered what was there to stare at! She had no make up on, her clothes were common and she's got a ring around her finger. Perhaps that won't stop the stares anyway. Maybe it further compelled them to stare. She smiled at the waiter and called him over. His steps faltered half-way before he even reached.

"I'd like the Jalapeno Poppers," she spoke and then she leaned in. "Make it, extra spicy."

Her words were barely a whisper but the waiter looked too stunned to speak. Harriet ordered her Rasta Pasta Salad and as soon as the waiter left, she chuckled. Sarah raised her eyebrows with an evil grin.

Just then, Harriet's phone rang.

"Honey, don't panic okay but Coates found out about the coin!" Bud spoke.

Harriet tensed and her eyes drifted to Sarah. She smiled nervously.

"Oh, okay. Well how did that happen?" she asked.

She could hear Bud speaking on the other end then his voice came back to the receiver.

"Coates says it's female intuition."

Harriet let out a small laugh and turned her attention back to Sarah who was growing anxious.

"Honey, I'm sure it's okay. The treasure is still safe and sound. You should really learn to be more careful."

Sarah raised her eyebrows quizzically and Harriet shrugged innocently. "Listen Bud, I really got to go."

"But Harriet, this is serious! Why can't you talk now?" Bud grew impatient.

"I can't. Well, I'm supposed to be keeping the treasure from the pirates remember. I can't be anywhere near the pirates for this."

Sarah almost laughed out at the ridiculous conversation that could possibly ensue in front of her.

Bud frowned at those words. "So _now _you want to use the code words! Wait, you mean you're near a pirate right now?"

Harriet nodded. "Yes, I sure am."

"Which one?"

"The one that doesn't have a parrot on his shoulder, honey."

Bud was silent as he tried to understand. Then he nodded too and told her to call him once she's able to. They hung up.

"What, was _that_ all about?" Sarah asked, she knew Harriet can't escape.

"Hmm? You mean, the call?"

Sarah scoffed.

"No Harriet, there was nothing out of the ordinary that just happened," she waved her hands desperately. "Of course I meant the call! Pirates? Treasure? Either it's something silly, or I don't want to know at all."

Harriet thought hard and came up with a fair enough explanation.

"Bud and I are spicing up our love life."

Sarah stopped, stunned. "What, you mean, pirates?"

Harriet thought again and bit her lip. She nodded slowly.

"You're telling me, Harriet, that you and Bud are-"

Harriet blinked once and nodded as she sighed loudly.

"I'm just so turned on by pirates!" she lied.

Sarah gave Harriet the strangest stare she could ever give anyone. Harriet turned bright pink and busied herself with the twins. AJ turned his gaze from his mother to Sarah. Meanwhile, Sarah subconsciously wiped out the image from her head.

"Okay, now I _really_ don't want to know."

The waiter came with their order.

-0-0-

**1450 Zulu**

**Back at the JAG HQ**

Coates sat stiffly in the chair and watched as Bud's eyes gleamed, recalling the night that he found the coin at the tavern. Never in her life would she thought of Bud as a person who would break into a place. Now she realized that he would do it for the sake of something as small as a coin.

"You would have thought that we were the worst burglars," Bud laughed.

"I still can't believe you brought a metal detector just for that, Sir!" Coates chuckled and wondered in awe.

"I know! I can't believe myself either! The truth is-" Bud paused and his eyes shifted to the door then back at Coates. "I don't want them to go."

Coates looked at her hands. She slowly nodded.

"It would be so different without them. It's like seeing two family members leave. How long do you think they will stay for?"

Bud counted in his head a rough estimation.

"Maybe a week, or two more. We'll keep them so busy, they won't want to go back!"

Coates could see the childlike enthusiasm in his eyes and it was infectious.

"Maybe we could just tell them to get married here as well!"

Bud almost knocked his chair over in utter excitement.

"We have to plan this out carefully. I don't want the Captain or Colonel finding out too soon."

Coates nodded almost instantly and already, her mind was hard at work. "I'll work out a schedule, Sir. Is that alright?"

"That'll be great Coates! I'm worried about the Colonel though. If you knew it before I said anything, imagine what she's capable of knowing! And her female intuition!"

She shook her head and smiled almost mischievously.

"Well Sir, I have a knack of knowing things beforehand better than most. It's- like a skill which I acquired since young. Don't worry Sir. Everything will be well taken care of."

A hard triple knock came on the door and the General was standing rigidly with his mug in his hand. He eyed the Petty Officer and then narrowed his eyes at the Lieutenant Commander. The colour was sucked out of the room. Intensified by a hundred folds.

"Well I hope that's true what you say Petty Officer because I don't feel like I'm well taken care of right this minute."

Coates stood at attention and smiled.

"Sir, is there anything that you need me to do?"

He turned his gaze back at her and smacked his lips.

"Yes, I would like you to get the files from my office and hand it over to the Lieutenant. He'll continue from where I left off."

Then he smiled and went to get more coffee. Coates turned and looked at Bud who had stood up at attention too.

"How many files are there?" he asked morosely.

"More than 50."

Bud fell into his chair and continued his brooding. The excitement disappeared within seconds. Coates smiled sadly and went to fetch the files.

**-0-0-**

_Review please! Thanks so much!_

_/TBC/_


	5. Execute the Plan

**A/N: Ah I've kept you all waiting far too long! I've no excuse but here, is a chapter which I hope will make up for loss time. Lately, I've been watching the more earlier episodes of JAG. Especially the part where Mac came in. I never liked to miss a second of her while she's on screen. D**

**Anyway, thank you for all those who have commented.**

**Cheers for Harm and Mac!! throws confetti!!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**Execute the Plan**

Number of days coin has gone missing: 6 days

A day after her eventful conversation with Bud, Jennifer Coates carried out her plans on keeping the Captain and his wife-to-be very busy. She had told them that the Admiral was going to have a special get-together with all his JAG officers including the seniors.

Little do they know just how good Petty Officer Jennifer Coates can scheme and mastermind a plan.

**-0-**

**0800 Zulu**

**Harm's Apartment**

"Sir, I'm really have some problems trying-"

"Jen, I'm out of uniform and I know just how much you respect me without having you call me 'Sir' all the time."

Harm smiled at her from over his coffee mug. Jen had sounded very urgent on the phone and he had suggested she came over. She nodded, wide-eyed and continued.

"I was thinking if you can help me with the furniture. The guys at the office are getting jittery from the Admiral's presence and they need someone to guide them. Could you help me Harm?"

He considered this for a while and wondered what the junior officers were so nervous about. Placing his mug down, he leaned back.

"Tell me again Jen, why does AJ want to have this get-together?" he asked.

She swallowed and, almost like a light-bulb, came up with an excuse.

"The admiral wishes to address everyone before he leaves for the Caribbean next week. Seems quite appropriate that he would like to have this party."

On one hand, Harm couldn't quite understand it. AJ was never one who likes to inflate the matter. He would rather have a small party consisting of only close friends. This was the entire JAG body.

Jennifer had a totally alternate motive. She knew that AJ was just going out of town next week. In fact, she had confided in him if she could use his name in this little ruse. The admiral was not all that pleased. However, he understood and recognized the determination in her doe-like eyes.

"Keep your hat on Petty Officer and don't let them catch you off-guard," he had told her.

She was well on her way there. Already she had Bud and Harriet tagging along. Soon she'll have Sturgis too. She was planning on getting Mattie to come along but she knew the girl had her studies to concentrate on.

"Well, seeing as I've got nothing to do anyway. Might as well keep myself busy," Harm shrugged.

**-0-**

**1700 Zulu**

**JAG headquarters**

**Falls Church, VA**

The location of the party had been confirmed. They will have it on a yatch. A yatch which belonged to the General's father. It took her many pains and doubts to get that yatch and the General was no easy man to pass on. Of course he wasn't. Coates had to do most of the report handling, accounts book and legal documents. By the end of it, the General gave way and allowed her this one little favour.

"Hey Jen?" Bud whispered to a dazed-out Coates.

"Huh? Bud? Oh sorry, I spaced out for a minute. I was thinking about... well, you know."

Bud nodded seriously and grinned. "I can't believe you got the yatch! Did he make you go through a lie-detector?"

"No. It was nothing like that!" Coates laughed and whispered. "But he made me do all the file reports. It was worst than actual verbal abuse."

"What? Whoa that must have been-"

"Is there something you don't wish others to hear Lieutenant Roberts?" came a voice from the General's door.

Bud made an abrupt turn and stood at rigid attention. "Uh, no Sir."

"Then why do I hear whispering?" General Cresswell eyed him with suspicion.

"Well, we were whispering really low Sir. I mean, you really have a keen sense of hearing, which is good Sir! But I guess you heard us. Which we don't mind at all, unless of course if you told anyone. But I'm not saying that you will, because I'm sure you're a good person who-"

"Lieutenant, please stop that." the General raised his hand slightly and sighed. "Officer Coates, I take it that you'll need the key to the yatch. Report to me before you leave. I have some, things, to clear up with you first."

When the General had his door shut, Bud raised his eyebrows in relief. He turned to Coates who nodded. He nodded back and headed to his office.

**-0-**

**1720 Zulu**

**Harm's apartment**

Mac realized that ever since she had spent most of her time with Harm, she hated being alone. The rooms just get a little colder. The tv shows felt a little duller. The weather seems cloudier and she felt so estranged from the world. That afternoon, was the second time she was eating lunch alone. Harm was away at the yatch with the rest. Why wasn't she allowed to go? Jen had asked her to wait for some items to be delivered to her. There will be instructions for her to follow. So when the doorbell rang, it was her refuge to return to the world where she belonged! The door opened and there stood Gregory Vukovic.

She frowned slightly.

"Vukovic?" she spoke almost in shock.

"Please, just call me Greg." he gave her a disarming smile and held out a large box in front of him. "This is courtesy of Jen. I thought I'd bring it to you personally."

"Ouh. What is this?" she asked still not letting him enter.

"Decorations. For the party. Jen said she needed you to help with getting this together."

Mac grew cautious for a moment then let her mind rest as to why Jen would send Vukovic to her doorstep. She let him in and was grateful that she wasn't wearing anything too revealing.

The box was placed squarely on the coffee table and the contents emptied all around it. Already from the start, Mac had switched the radio on to ease the strange vibe that was building. She managed to untangle the streamers and ribbons. Vukovic got to blowing up the balloons. Overall, they managed to stay out of each other's way for most parts. When all was done, Vukovic got to making a pot of coffee while Mac sat and sulked a little more. Where was Harm? What's taking him so long to come back?

She shuddered slightly at the thought of how clingy she can be sometimes. Of wanting Harm close all the time. It wasn't like her. She was never like this with the other men she dated! She slumped slightly and wondered what had Harm did to her to make her feel this way. Of course, Harm was Harm. He didn't have to do much. All her needed to do was just... touch her.

"Everything is going fine at the yatch Sarah. You don't have to worry."

She tried to dismiss the calling of her first name with a sniff. Then she stood up and went to the kitchen. Coffee always got her blood pumping. If only the company was a little less uncomfortable.

"Hmm, I'm sure," she managed and took the mug he gave her.

"Have I congratulated you yet? Here's to you and Harm. I hope you have many happy years together," he raised his cup and lightly touched hers.

She smiled stiffly. It was so hard to be calm around him. Why does he give off such a vibe?

The door opened and in came Harm, slightly dishevelled but otherwise, looking quite good in his jeans and black tank top. He smiled despite seeing Vukovic there and greeted them both with smiles.

"Oh I tell you, the yatch will be a knockout!" he grinned.

"I see you two have been busy with the decorations. Jen really have thought things through... is everything alright hon?" he stopped when he looked at Mac.

"Huh? Ah yeah. Everything's fine. Just a little tired."

"Just from sorting out decorations Marine? Oh you need to work out more. Hey Vic, thanks for helping out," he grinned again and turned to go. "I'm gonna take a shower. We'll go out for dinner okay!"

As the bathroom door shuts, Vic turned to Mac and took her empty mug to the sink. He smiled slightly and took his jacket off the hook.

"I never told this to anyone but, you were the one woman whom I thought I could be happy with. Now I see your happiness is with him. Didn't think I'd say this, but I'm happy for you Sarah Mackenzie. I really am."

And he was gone.

**-0-**

**2030 Zulu**

The dinner was simple and just by the river. It was a cool night. Sarah Mackenzie had other things in mind.

"Harm?" she spoke after some minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" came the dreamy response.

"I don't want to always feel like I need you around."

That brought Harmon Rabb Jr back to earth as he turned to look at his future wife square in the face.

"What?" he had to ask.

"For the past weeks, I've been feeling like I need to have you near me. And when you're not, I get all lonely and far away. I don't know why but this is how I feel. Can you explain that? Or, am I just stressing myself out?"

Harm smiled slightly and felt the little fire in him blaze on quietly. She had the strangest effects on him and he loved her more for that. He brushed her forehead with the tip of his lips and that did it.

"It's not funny Harm. I mean, I'm not like this. I've never been like this. I need to find a way to get over it."

"So get over it already," he said as a matter of fact.

She stared at him with her no-nonsense glare. "It's not that easy Harm. Maybe for you it is. You don't seem to care whether I'm near you or not."

The arm that was already resting on the back of her chair curled up over her shoulders and brought her nearer to him. The other hand just covered hers entirely with a little squeeze.

"I don't know who got you thinking that way but you better stop it. I love you Sarah, and of course I care whether you're near me or someplace else. I worry about you. And when you're not around, I miss you. There's no use stressing yourself up over this."

She was silent for a moment. "Then why are you always so happy when you get home even though I was never there?" she asked.

"That's because when I get home, I see you. And naturally, when I see the woman that I love, I smile. Isn't that what people do?" he teased which got her smiling.

"Damn you for knowing the words to say."

"Damn you for making me say 'em."

They laughed for a moment and kissed beneath the bright moonlight. Deep inside Sarah Mackenzie, she stopped worrying and surrendered herself completely to this blissful feeling. The fire blazing on throughout the night.

**-0-0-0-**

_/TBC/ as usual. Haha! I do hope you guys leave a comment and ouh, if you have anything you wish for me to write about. I'll give it thorough consideration!_

_-thanks! )_


	6. The Beginning of a Twist

_I don't know why people have to be so difficult!_

The great father of the General's yacht settles idly at the Port of Virginia on a cool, breezy day. Back and forth berth 16, groups of people were lugging boxes and furniture. Several cars parked further up the port swarmed with people, some in uniform.

Jen was huffing irritably at the incompetence of the junior petty officers who did not seem to have a clue on doing hard labour.

_Perhaps they are better off doing paper work!_

That was not the only thing bothering her.

The plan was to get Harm and Mac on that boat for as long as possible. There, the decorations will have to be subtle but not too party-like. The cake has to be hidden and refrigerated at all times. They have ordered in a large one to accommodate the three tier white creamed cake. The guests will need to come in formal wear so the theme will have to be formal too. There should not be any beer but wine and champagne. No party songs. Just soft classical ones. Where on earth was she going to hide the minister?

Yes, they have decided that the marriage will and shall take place on the great father of the General's yacht.

To add to that, Bud have insisted that the coin be used in this event. For whatever reasons that was unknown to her. Pre-occupied with other matters, she did not question him any further.

Having a name like 'Sea of Fools' was not helping the yacht's appeal either.

Considering the entire plan up to that point, it had been a stroke of pure luck that the two people in question were totally oblivious. She has been careful in picking out the things that will be going into the yacht.

However, there was no way of calculating how this event will unfold. The junior officers were already getting jittery during the morning briefing all because the General had dropped by to say "hi".

"General Cresswell, it certainly is nice of you to come by but please, you should not be seen here."

The general have waved off her plea and asked her of her little scheme.

"The boys can handle a little pressure Coates. Tell me now, how sure are you this will work out?"

She had given that sentence a moment of thought and nodded quite firmly.

"It will certainly work out just fine, sir. But sir, about the yacht's rather peculiar..."

He had glanced at her and noted the question she had been meaning to ask.

"I know what you are going to say. You have to excuse my father. He was quite an eccentric when it came to his travels at sea. Thus, the name. However, I have worked hard to keep it in pristine order. I'll expect no less of it once the ceremony has taken place."

His voice had given no room for argument and she had only smiled meekly.

Now, atop that little hill overseeing the entire operation, she did not feel all too well or confident of her words to the General.

Slowly but surely, there was a dull pain emanating from the back of her head and she shut her eyes tight.

_Headache, don't come now. I need to think!_

Harm came bounding up the hill towards her with a wide smile. A large contrast to how she was feeling at that point. Still, she forced a smile and surveyed the menu list that she has been holding for some time now.

"Hey! The yacht's picking up on decorations. I got the boys to move the furniture though I have to admit, they have no clue on this sort of work," Harm laughed and it was almost contagious.

_If only the headache will go away. I could actually enjoy making these boys work._

"I know! I can get two boys from the neighbourhood who will do a better job than this," she sighed, relieved that someone shared her opinion.

"Come on Jen. Lighten up! We're almost done here and wait till the Admiral sees the tribute wall that we have set up for him!"

There was something in those blue eyes of his that sets off a warning signal in her head.

"Ah.. a tribute wall?" she asked slightly in a daze.

"Yeah. One of those things that you put up in honour of the person and his achievements. I thought of it myself," he gloated almost childishly.

Jen stared dead ahead and smiled along with him. In her head, she was already coming up with ways to get that tribute wall out of the way. She wished she could scream at him and just tell the truth but she held her tongue.

"Say Jen? For a party, the Admiral sure wants to keep it formal. What's with the furniture selection? It's not like the Admiral's getting married anytime soon!" and he laughed heartily.

That could have seemed funny to her if only the entire sentence did not include the word 'married' in it.

She only managed a short little outburst of something between a laugh and a groan. Feeling uneasy, she just cocked her head to the side and said that perhaps, the Admiral wishes for a serious atmosphere this time around which got Harm laughing again.

"Yeah, it'll be serious alright," he said almost absent-mindedly.

She snapped her attention back to the menu. Suspicion will rise upon seeing it; no one will believe the food is for a party. She was already panicking inside. Quietly shielding the menu from Harm who was busy staring at the sea, she gave a small chuckle.

"Hey Harm, I've got it all handled here. Why don't you head back and let Mac know of our progress. I'm sure she's not happy that we're keeping you down here."

Harm lifted his eye brows and smiled at the mention of her name. He nodded several times and jogged away from the port.

After she watched him leave, she snapped her head back to the disaster unfolding before her eyes and decided that it was about time; the boys needed a second lecture.

***************

Number of days coin has gone missing: 7 days.

He stared at it hard. AJ and Jimmy loomed over their father and the shadow broke his thoughts for a moment. Bud sighed and smiled at his sons. They were alone at home. Harriet had taken the twins to the paediatrician and lunch was on the counter. He did not feel like eating. He was plagued with worry.

"What's the matter, dad?" AJ asked and slipped onto the sofa beside him.

"Well, I am not sure AJ."

He did not know how to explain what he felt. He twirled the coin in his hand. It was certainly an exceptional looking coin. Bronze centre stamped with the logo of JAG. Around it, the words "Office of the Staff Judge Advocate" engraved in silver.

_This is the head._

Turn the coin around and it would have been almost identical. No buff, just matt and quite dull if not for a rather elaborate configuration of the United States Navy encrypted on it in the middle.

_This will be the tails._

On most days, he will feel pride upon the sight of this coin. Today, he just wished the responsibility was on some other person.

The phone rang and broke a fragile silence. He almost dropped the coin with his slippery fingers. He stretched across the sofa and answered the phone.

"Robert's residence. Bud Roberts speaking."

"Lieutenant, where are you?" came a voice over the line.

"Admiral! Uh, oh!"

"Yes, I have been sitting here for the past half hour Lieutenant and I suggest you get your butt down here this instant."

****************************

"What do you think, Biff?" the Admiral leaned back and surveyed the General closely.

"Well it sounds almost too perfect, AJ."

"With all due respect General, Admiral. How will we know that the Captain and Colonel will agree to this?" Bud spoke, sitting at the edge of his seat.

The two superiors exchanged glances and it was all almost carefully orchestrated to fit the bill. Of course, nothing could be predicted at this point. Who knows what was going on in the minds of the Captain and Colonel.

"Well there are two sides of the coin Bud. Once tossed, either plan will suit them perfectly. We just wait for the moment."

The Admiral was more at ease and seemed pleased with himself. The chaos of having to smuggle him into the building had not made a dent on his mood. The General followed suit and Bud was wild eyed.

"So, this is it? The deal is sealed?" he asked to anyone listening.

"This is it Bud. Toss the coin, catch it for crying out loud, and tell them the new deal."

****************************

_//Responses to reviews:_

_Thank you for all the response. =) My sincerest apologies for having not updated this fan fiction at all._

_Here are a few replies._

_**angel1002:** I would have loved to include Mattie in too but I was quite poorly acquianted with the episodes in which she appeared in. However, I'd like to add essence of her in the later installments if possible. =)_

_**CiaraMorgan:** thank you CM for your encouraging words. =)_

_**Thorteso**: well I am not sure myself but I am actually taking up a spontaneous approach with this one for some reason. I do hope you have enjoyed it so far. =)_

_Yours,_

_Mikael  
_


	7. When Push Comes to Shove

**1015 Zulu**

The Admiral and General have gathered at the porch of AJ's quiet home, surveying the scenery before them which was lush and thick greenery. Between the garden chairs for which they sat in was a small table, set with a bottle of whiskey and two barely empty glasses.

"How's Cammy?"

They have long abandoned any formalities by then. It was just two senior officers hanging out on a bright and breezy morning.

"Growing up too fast."

AJ smiled and so did Biff.

"So let me get this straight, you've always known they'd end up together?" the General was astounded to learn of this revelation.

"What? You didn't?"

AJ shot Biff a look of surprise when no reply came. Can anyone deny what is so obvious? Biff gave a side way smile and almost choked out laughing. It was the understatement of the year.

"One would have to be blind AJ. What I'm saying, Harm and Mac are both just so singular. I cannot imagine putting two and two together. All I'm saying is that's either a recipe for disaster or something else which I don't wish to speculate."

AJ held his glasses to the side and pondered on the words of the General.

"Perhaps you're right. Well it won't be half bad. Who knows maybe they'll start a lineage at JAG."

That almost made the General burst into a fit. If the alcohol was not slowly seeping into his bloodstream. He just gave a small nod and they carried on in silence.

"This is like one of those things that you want to deny but you can't. Because then you'll be making the biggest mistake of your life," the Amiral concluded.

Then the general started telling him of all the times when he had to leash the two because if the tension and the work that was getting done but rivalry seems to always linger in the air. He will tell AJ of his woes because he did not know how handle them and he knew that they'd get into some kind of trouble together. As much as he trusted them, he would have liked it better if they could actually get along at work.

Then he feared for the future children the two might bear.

Having worked with them for nearly eight years, AJ only had a few pointers to give his friend.

"Just let them do their job. Whatever problems they face, help them solve it. When they get into trouble, get them out of trouble. Trust me, the last thing you want is to not have these two on your team."

Biff took a long sip of his drink and squinted.

"But now, they'll be married."

There was silence and they did not know what to think.

*******************************************

**1345 Zulu**

**Harm's Apartment**

"Honey, you're thinking too deep into this!" Harm spread his arms in defeat.

They have been arguing for almost an hour and it was starting to lose its initial appeal of being the cute couple in their first fight.

Mac stood up from the sofa and practically marched towards him. Harm had wandered around the apartment as the situation became increasingly suffocating.

"You tell me whether I'm thinking too deep now. This morning, a man from third floor came requesting for some coffee powder. He took one look at me and inquired if I do multiple booty-calls. Can you believe, the nerve of that man!" she scrunched her nose and it almost appeared endearing.

Harm made a few attempts and sputtered like a fish. Her frustration was mounting and he could tell. He had seen that face appearing before the court on those rare occasions when she started to lose her cool.

"Mr Winsky from third floor," he said as a matter of fact and she was glaring at him.

It was not a good sign that she was directing her frustration at him. He did not do anything. Harm offered her his sweetest smile.

"Did he get his coffee?"

She smacked his shoulder.

"Harm! People in this building think I am your call girl. Those cheap, twenty-four hour, one call away services that you get. Just another piece of meat! That chauvinist good for nothing-"

Harm silenced her when he pulled her into a warm embrace. He felt her shoulders drop slightly and a small sigh warmed his neck.

"I can actually understand why Mr Winsky would think so. Which red-blooded man wouldn't be attracted when you're wearing something like this?"

Mac released him and stared down at herself. A white tank top wrapped her body perfectly just out-lining her figure, revealing too obviously her best assets. She had on her favourite blue sweatpants and she wore her hair down, spread out over her shoulders. She had left her robe somewhere and had answered the door less than careful. Not to mention that her choice on clothing lately have been that of less coverage and more of a little clevage and skin.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Still, I am not cheap," she spoke feeling guilty.

"You definitely are not. You are my future wife and Mr Winsky should not have said that. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Something else was on her mind and it had been tormenting her. She frowned slightly and bit her lips.

"Harm, how long more is this waiting?"

Foolish, he had not seen the signs. They have been living like this for nearly eight days.

"I've been sitting around here just waiting for some coin to show up. I have been ready to be your wife, Harm. I just want to be with you but even now, things are still getting in the way!"

The coin was still missing. They were not married. There was no ring. No house to call their own. No future plans on having kids or adopting any if it comes to that. Not to mention, still no decision made on either San Diego or London! They have waited nine years only to have delayed it for eight more days. What else were they waiting for?

She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and stared so deeply into his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?"

He straightened and took her hand, sat her down on the sofa and kneeled before her with his most determined look yet. It all came to this. No more waiting and no more delays! This was it!

With his best smile, he looked her straight in the eye. Her brown eyes appeared strained and tired. Her whole body was tense and her mind contained a whirlwind of thoughts.

"Sarah. I love you," and that was enough to make her smile.

Being deprived of it for nine years did have its quirks. Perhaps they have been fated to wait that long to confess their love for each other.

"I've just been so occupied with everything that's been happening. I neglected the one thing that deserves my attention. Us. Let's go. Let's give up our commission and move to some place else. Get married. Let's just go Sarah."

She pursed her lips and considered his idea. Giving up both their commission and running away together. It sounded so preposterous that she wanted to do it!

"Where will we go?"

He stood up and sat on the sofa, pulling her into a half bear-hug. Glad that she was not retaliating his crazy idea.

"Well, no harm in trying out the Bahamas. I hear it's perfect this time of year."

"Have you always wanted to go there?"

He grinned and it almost covered his whole face.

"I was going to take you there for our honeymoon."

****************************

_/TBC/_

_//Responses to reviews_

_I know this one is short but rest assure, it's not a cliff hanger for those of you who know where this might be heading to. :) I would hope that you have enjoyed it so far._

_Some of my replies:  
_

_**Girls -chimbadinicarah- Aloud:** Thank you. I am happy that you like it. Yea, I know about Chloe. I've been watching several episodes with her in it. I gotta say, she's a smart mouth. Haha! I will be including her and Mattie in soon. =)_

_**jok3:** A heart to you too. :)_

**starryeyes12:** Thank you.

**Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78: **When I started with a FF on JAG, I knew for whatever reasons that I wanted to have the Admiral in it. I believe it was a mistake to have him off the show. A mistake to not have him in the last episode as well. I am glad that we share the same opinion. :).

**michelle UK:** Thank you. I will not keep you all waiting any longer. You have my word.

**Peppy87:** Yes I am glad I updated too. I would hope that you find this installment interesting albeit slightly shorter than the rest. :)

_Yours,_

_Mikael.  
_


End file.
